modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6151
12 września 2011 40px 3 sierpnia 2015 40px 10 listopada 2016 |reżyseria= David Shaughnessy |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Rex M. Best |producenci=Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Edward Scott Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6150. « 6151. » 6152. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Stephanie rozmawia z Brooke o ich relacjachW biurze Ridge'a, Brooke zastanawia się, czego oczekuje od niej Stephanie. Matka Ridge'a wyjaśnia, że chce otrzymać od Logan kolejną szansę. Zapewnia, że nie ma pretensji do Brooke o jej sceptycyzm i obiecuje, że tym razem ich stosunki będą wyglądały inaczej. Kobieta postanowiła zapracować na przyjaźni Brooke i Taylor, choć wątpi, czy tej ostatniej na tym zależy. Brooke sugeruje, że Stephanie powinna być szczera, ponieważ to prędzej czy później uzdrowi wszystko. Stephanie z rozbawieniem wspomina wszystkie szalone rzeczy, które zrobiła, by rozdzielić Ridge'a i Logan. Tłumaczy, że nie mogła zrozumieć, że para po prostu jest sobie przeznaczona. Brooke zarzuca kobiecie, że nie chciała ona się o tym przekonać. Stephanie chichocze, zgadzając się z Brooke i ostatecznie stwierdza, że stało się jasne, że ona i Ridge należą do siebie. Stephanie określa ich jako za przyszłość "Forrestera", a następnie zapewnia, że wszystko z nią w porządku. thumb|320px|left|Thomas ma do ojca prośbęW korytarzu domu mody "Forrester", Thomas próbuje spotkać się z ojcem. Pam informuje go, że Ridge jest u Taylor, co mocno zastanawia młodego Forrestera. Thomas schodzi na dół, by poradzić sobie z wyciekiem z magazynu, który grozi drogim tkaninom "Forrestera". Zjawia się Ridge szukający Thorne'a, ale Thomas informuje, że go nie ma. Chłopak pyta ojca, czy widział się on z Taylor, ale Ridge informuje, że połączenie międzynarodowe opóźniło jego podróż. Zmieniając temat, Thomas jest wdzięczny ojcu za to, że go nie zwolnił. Twierdzi, że nauczył się na swoich błędach i jest wdzięczny, że Ridge pozwolił mu ukończyć niektóre projekty kampanii Hope. Powołując się na stwierdzenie, że projektowanie ma we krwi, Thomas oświadcza, że nadszedł czas, aby ponownie uruchomić "Taboo". Ridge uważa, że nie ma nic złego w zdobywaniu praktyk w różnych oddziałach "FC". Thomas zaczyna o tym dyskutować, ale potem dochodzi do wniosku, że cieszy się, że nie został "usunięty" z życia ojca. Ridge zapewnia, że nigdy nie zrobiłby tego swojemu synowi. Ma na uwadze, że Thomas chce ocalić linię, zanim zostanie zapomniana, ale daje synowi do zrozumienia, że musi czerpać z tego lekcje. Thomas zapewnia ojca, że dostał nauczkę, a "Taboo" ma szansę na mocniejszy powrót, jeśli Ridge da mu drugą szansę. Choć Ridge chce zobaczyć Thomasa tam, gdzie jego miejsce, obawia się, że nie minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby ból został uleczony. Zaznacza, że "Taboo" spowodowało wiele problemów ich rodzinie. Oświadcza, że taki skandal nie może się powtórzyć. thumb|320px|Jackie namawia Nicka do odwiedzenia TaylorW "Jackie M.", Jackie i Owen poszukują Nicka. Owen domyśla się, że syn Jackie udał się do Taylor, tak jak wcześniej rozważali. Pojawia się sam zainteresowany, który mówi, że jeszcze nie wyjechał, ponieważ rozmawiał przez telefon z jednym z wierzycieli. Jackie ma nadzieję, że odwiedzi on Taylor, ale on zapewnia, że zrobi to następnego dnia. Jackie uważa, że Hayes potrzebuje kogoś wyjątkowego w swoim życiu. "Kogoś takiego jak Ty", zwraca się do syna z wymownym spojrzeniem. thumb|320px|left|Thorne odwiedza TaylorW progu domu Taylor, Thorne trzyma teczkę nad głową, by uchronić się przed ulewnym deszczem, przy czym pyta Taylor, dlaczego ma ona tak dziwny wyraz twarzy. Kobieta zaprasza go do środka, choć domyśla się, że przysłała go Stephanie. On jednak tłumaczy, że przyjechał, ponieważ myślał o niej i zastanawiał się, jak ona się czuje. Taylor proponuje przybyszowi gorący napój. Oboje rozmawiają o swoich dzieciach, zaś Thorne stwierdza, że nie rozumie, dlaczego jego matka wprawiła w ruch taki plan. Taylor uznaje, że Stephanie poczuła potrzebę reaktywacji jej związku z Ridge'em. Sama nie może jednak zrozumieć, dlaczego Stephanie pomyślała, że Taylor chce go w ten sposób odzyskać. "To jest najlepsza przyjaciółka?", pyta retorycznie Hayes wyglądając przez okno. Thorne staje za kobietą. Kontynuując dyskusję o Stephanie, Taylor dochodzi do wniosku, że nie może już więcej ufać jego matce. Ma na uwadze, że Stephanie chce odzyskać akcje, ale Taylor nie zamierza pozbawiać ich swojego syna. Oświadcza, że Steffy i Thomas są przyszłością "Forrester Creations". Thorne zapewnia, że rozumie jej pozycję. Żartuje jednak, że jego zrozumienie natury sprawiło, że przez lata pozostawał w piwnicy "Forrestera". Taylor zastanawia się, czy Thorne jest zdenerwowany wiedząc, że Taylor zarządza akcjami firmy. On przypomina, że w każdym wypadku nie posiada żadnego procenta "FC". Spogląda na dokumenty powiernicze po czym stwierdza, że Taylor jest na bardzo wpływowej pozycji. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Thorne uświadamia jej, że ma decydujące prawo głosu. Zaskoczona Hayes zastanawia się, dlaczego Thorne jej o tym mówi, zaś on stwierdza, że zawsze podziwiał jej wnętrze. Uważa, że przebywanie Thomasa w piwnicy firmy jest niesprawiedliwe. Taylor wyznaje, iż nie spodziewała się, że ktokolwiek ją obroni. Thorne zaznacza, że słabsi muszą trzymać się razem. Następnie wspomina o swoim roztrzęsieniu w drzwiach, zaś Taylor ujawnia mu, co wywróżył jej Anthony, opowiadając o burzy i kocie. Thorne naciska, by usłyszeć więcej, zaś Taylor dodaje, że w jej domu miał pojawić się wyśniony mężczyzna. "Czy zatem to ja jestem twoim księciem?", zastanawia się Forrester. Zakłopotana Taylor nazywa jego przybycie przypadkiem, ale Thorne z uśmiechem rzuca się na pocałunek. "A może jednak to nie przypadek?", sugeruje. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Owen Knight Kategoria:Jackie Marone Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Nick Marone Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 3